Looking For You Is a Lost Cause I Can't Quit
by TwinSky72
Summary: Unova is large, immensely so, and finding every single nook and cranny of the region, let alone looking at them, was nearly impossible. Yet he did it, continued to do it. Because he needed to find the other, he needed the answer to every question the other had left him with. Because it almost felt like he took a piece of him with him when he so abruptly disappeared [Isshushipping]


**Nat: **xy came out and i am super excited (i finished a long while ago but i still need to finish some things I'll eventually get around to) and then i thought about a review on a fic that made me laugh and somehow this all translate with a sudden rushing desire to write blackxn (or isshushipping as my friend would prefer) so without further ado let's go

**[Disclaimer: Shockingly, I do not own the Pokémon Franchise or anything associated with it]**

* * *

Looking For You Is a Lost Cause I Can't Quit

Unova is large, immensely so, finding every single nook and cranny of the region, let alone looking at them, was nearly impossible.

Yet he did it, continued to do it.

He wouldn't, couldn't, just stop looking; that just seemed far too impossible by this point. After everything he'd done, everything he'd given up, just for this; giving up seemed like losing. And he couldn't lose, this was just another battle, and just like the rest he'd come on top.

So he kept searching, some part of him driving him forward, urging him to keep going even when he just wanted to slam his hands down and go home. It was a want that probably bordered on obsession by this point and he didn't care, it didn't really matter, whatever his reason or intention, it was something he was doing, and was going to finish.

It had been years; after he had just disappeared and he just couldn't understand that. He needed to know why, why he had just up and gone, leaving him alone when he had finally thought he could understand. But he didn't. He never had. So he continued his fruitless search, stopping only when he could no longer continue. His Pokémon being his only companion throughout it all; sticking by him and offering support when it all seemed too much, when he so desperately wanted to just stop because the stress of it all weighed to heavily upon him.

Alone by choice, or at least somewhat by choice, he had not wanted to further his friends trouble in all this. They had been through a lot, everyone had, and this was a journey he'd go on alone. Because it was personal, because he was the only one who even cared.

And he had tried to keep in touch, tried to let his friends and mother where he was at random points in his travels, but it was hard. He was forgetful among many things and despite knowing his friends would not mind he did not want to disturb them so late into the night when his mind could be bothered to remember to do it. He had slowly just stopped, and that was when they tried ringing him, but they always had such bad timing. Whether it was a snowstorm or far too dark cave they never called when it was possible for him to answer, and by the time he was out he had all but forgotten about it. Over time his x-transceiver has broken anyways; the screen would glitch and make an awful pitching noise if any button was pressed. He had answered one call after that had happened, and he couldn't even remember when the one before that one had been by that point, and the image was barely recognizable and the voice unintelligible. He wasn't sure if it was the same on the other end so he had quickly explained before shutting off the call, the pitching had continued for about five minutes after that. He didn't hear right for hours.

After that experience he hadn't received anymore calls; he kept the device though, if only for a way to tell time. Briefly he had considered getting a new one, only to come to the conclusion that the same thing would happen all over again and he couldn't afford to spend money on something like that. His only source of income was the random battle he would have with passersby (who, the few he actually met, were either eager to battle the former champion (he had renounced the title as to be able to do this) or were too scared for the same reason) which because of the few was not really that effective (though the amulet coin did help) and the odd job he did here and there.

Now, granted, he didn't exactly _need_ much money. He slept outside as opposed to inside a Pokémon centre; he preferred the open air and stars, if he could get far enough from certain cities, to the stuffy rooms. They gave him peace and calm and his Pokémon loved it even more than him. And while he still bought food and water he rather enjoyed making things in the forest, he had become quite adept at making meals with the various berries he could find hidden in the forest; he wasn't sure how much he could give credit to his Pokémon's overjoyed expressions but he sure liked it. At least that meant it was edible to humans. His money was sparsely used but he still liked to keep a fair amount; should the situation arise he wanted to be prepared. Plus he like to walk around with too much of everything because although it didn't happen as often anymore the occasional trek would take him far away from civilization and any, even the most hidden of, Pokémon centres and he didn't want to even risk them being injured for a prolonged period of time. He supposed he could keep them in their pokeballs for safety but he hadn't done that in years, he blamed the other for that, he felt bad when he did it despite their assurance that it didn't actually bother or hurt them in any way. Still he avoided it unless absolutely necessary, like using fly or swim.

The brief mention of the other as he flitted through his thoughts, absentmindedly stroking the fur of one his companions, began to circle through his head, focusing and refocusing on him once again. It always happened, no matter how lost in his thoughts he got, no matter which path of mind he wandered down, he forever would end up in the same place thinking the same things over and over as if the answer would one day change. He leaned back, resting against the tree behind him, long since having stopped today's trek and set up for the night, as his mind began to whirl and swirl, different thoughts and idea all melding into one; all centered around the same thing.

He could hear the faint sound of his Pokémon whining in concern, as they always tended to do when he got like this, but he ignored it. Or more truthfully could do little about it, at times like these his thoughts were in control and he was capable of little else but to let them consume him and do as they pleased. He would have laughed at how weak he was about this but at this point he didn't even care, it just didn't matter.

And it was these whirling and twirling thoughts that lulled him to sleep, pulling him into a blissful, blank, dark abyss.

~o~

He awoke to too bright light, too cheery noise and too picturesque scenery. It hadn't looked this nice the night before and it only served to annoy him now. Rubbing sleep encrusted eyes he sat up from his bed of leaves, he couldn't remember making or getting into this and smiled at the antics of his Pokémon, because who else could it be. The sun way far too bright for him and he pulled his hat further down as to prevent at least some sunlight from hitting his eyes. All of his Pokémon were still fast asleep, huddled closely to where he had been sleeping, and he idly wondered how long they had been up the night before. Talking amongst each other in a language he would never fully understand. He shook his head, not allowing his mind to wander at the statement, and headed out into the forest. He knew these woods well as he had visited them far too many times, he was even friends with some of the resident Pokémon, and it was by far one of his favourite locations to sleep. Stumbling along the path, still somewhat drowsy from being recently woken, he searched the trees for the needed berries of today's breakfast. They had been kind to him last night, as they always were but especially so, and he wanted to thank them with a meal of their favourite berries. Some were rather hard to find but he knew where to look by now.

It took him well over an hour to gather everything, and a quick glance at his watch told him it was almost nine already, and by the time he got back a few of them had woken up. They instantly shot him worried glances, never enjoying his habit of going off on his own despite his assurances that he was fine (they were alike in that manner; him about the pokeballs and them about his comings and goings), and raised his arms defensively, signalling to them he was fine. No matter how many times he said this they never seemed to truly believe him; he wasn't sure he could exactly argue with them there. Still they were well enough appeased and let the topic drop, coming over to help him in his duties. He told them they could set up and take things out but other than that nothing; he wanted to treat them so he would make all the preparations for the meal. With adoring smiles they nodded and went off to do their short task, the others finally stirring from their sleep. As they awoke the others quickly informed them of what was happening and they joined in, finishing the task quickly and efficiently; they had years of practice in this and he would admit to saying he would be a bit disappointed if they were not. After that they talked and played amongst themselves and he focused fully at the task at hand.

He did not finish until fifteen to ten and he frowned at how long this all had taken him; they would be getting such a late start on the day. Noticing the expression his Pokémon let out an annoyed huff, clearly signalling he needed to relax and the frown on his face stayed the same. Still, outnumbered in the staring contest, he conceded defeat and sighed, the rest cheering at their victory. His frown deepened for a second before offering them a full blown smile, he loved them dearly and their ability to make him smile no matter the occasion.

Sitting down and beginning to eat, the rest had started a while ago and were chattering amongst themselves, he pulled out his map, beginning to plot out today's search. He was almost finished this round's search of the region and was starting to consider expanding his search. While a part of him seriously doubted it he could not completely rule out that the other had left the region for another; it was unlikely but after years of fruitless results it was beginning to seem more and more plausible. Having today's, and a bit of the futures, search decided he relaxed into his seated position and continued his meal in peace, eyes closed as he listened on to the excited chatter his Pokémon emitted. He would prefer to start now, already disliking how late it was, but he would concede to their demands and take a slow start to the day. They wouldn't stop until today's outline was complete anyways.

Whiles later, when everything was set and done, he stood before his row of Pokémon, all eagerly awaiting the days start, and gave them a small smile. They were out of the way of their next destination so walking to it was out of the question; especially since it was quickly nearing noon and they didn't want to waste daylight, so it was time to fly. He gave them all an apologetic smile, which they skillfully ignored, and returned all but two to their pokeballs. One which he would need to fly and another who had wormed their way to atop his head and was stubbornly refusing to move out of the way.

He gave her a small pat on the head, and it called out its approval, before turning towards the other who was standing tall as it squawked happily. He laughed as he approached it, never failing to enjoy how happy the other got when it was time to fly, and grabbed hold as he was pulled towards the sky at an ever alarming rate. He loved flying over Unova, enjoying the quickly passing and changing scenery of the region. Still, as always, it was over far too quickly and he found himself frowning as his feet one again touched the ground.

He paid no mind as he summoned his Pokémon from their pokeballs, preferring to take a look around the area. He would admit to skipping this area every once in awhile, he did not really like it and it was part of the reason he had renounced as champion, he couldn't bear to be here for prolonged periods of time. Too many memories, too many regrets, all bundled up in the Pokémon League and Victory Road. Where it all ended, and where he had hoped it would have started a new; a hope that never came to be. He gave them all a strained smile when they made their worried noises at him.

"I'm fine guys, really."

And although he knew these were not the first words he had said today he really could not recall the last time he had spoken, sometimes it felt like months went by without him saying a word. When you did not see many people and your only companions could often understand you without needed to say a word speaking could be considered a rarity, and he used that to pass of the pain in his throat as spoke.

They seemed thoroughly unconvinced at his weak response but they let it slide, and he wondered how much longer they would be appeased by his weak and ever diminishing replies, and they started their search of the area. Searches consisted of all of them splitting up, with the exception of one who stick by him (and he told them he would be fine and they should all just go, though the look they gave him always reminded him of the one his mother would give him when he younger; a look that said she would have to be a complete idiot if she was going to believe that), a job that they all cycled through, and searching for anything slightly unusual. Any findings were later brought back to him and they would all go together to check it out; it was rarely anything useful but they all seemed to enjoy the search at the very least.

Today's companion was the same who had rested herself upon his head, though he was pretty sure that was because she fallen asleep upon him and no one wanted to wake her up. They were about an hour into their trek when she stirred awake, a small sound, which he assumed to be a yawn, escaping her. He brought his arms up and lifted her from his head, shifting her into his arms instead. She looked up at him with bright eyes and he laughed softly, she was one of his newest (if not his newest now that he thought about it) Pokémon and had yet to evolve past her primary stage. He wasn't sure what prompted him to catch her, she was a rather young Pokémon yet after spending the day with her that one day she had not seemed to be worried about going home, even after he had said goodbye and went to sleep she had still been there. He assumed she was alone; perhaps that was why he had caught her, no one deserved to be alone. Holding her firmly to his chest he continued his search, she hummed happily as they walked and he enjoyed the break in the silence; especially in this location.

The path they were walking on was getting thinner and thinner as they continued along and it was starting to worry him greatly. He knew a lot of the area was sensitive after what occurred, even after so many years, and this path sent him equal amounts of worry and anticipation. He glanced down at her, who was looking around attentively but most likely unaware of how dangerous this path could be, and sighed. All this worry would do him no good however and with a resolute expression he continued on, tensing only slightly when the path thinned so much he almost had to press himself against the mountain wall to avoid slipping off. She, however, only kept humming (and he wondered how it could sound so much like a real hum when all she was saying was her species over and over again) and he focused on it, trying to use its gentle rhythm to calm himself.

His steps were hesitant and light, he hadn't been here in awhile and it felt much too unfamiliar for his liking. Everything seemed off and he could not shake up this feeling of unease and apprehension that seemed to grow with every passing step. It became a sort of rhythm after awhile, take a step, take a breath and repeat, with short pauses in between to just listen to the humming and allowing himself to be calmed. And it worked for the most part; it made traversing the location a lot easier. And while this meant he wasn't really searching around he didn't really mind, there wasn't much to see in the first place and she was looking around anyway.

Though perhaps getting comfortable was a bad idea, because a sense of fear and worry kept one alert, and despite the fact the unease welled in him he had skillfully ignored it and continued along the ever winding path. And perhaps that was why he was taken by surprise when the path beneath him simply crumbled and he found himself falling before he could comprehend the situation. By the time he had it was too late to grab onto him, and she knew no attacks that would benefit the situation, so he did what he could and threw her back onto the ledge. She so narrowly missed and he fretted that he'd sent her to a worse fate but she landed fine and sent him such a fearful look that he felt bad for making her see this.

He opened his mouth to tell her it was fine, he was fine, and that she simply needed to go find the others so they could help him get out of this. But something struck him, he was so close to the wall had it been a rock, and then another, oh definitely the mountain wall, and he found the world around him spinning and blurring until he could barely make out anything. His mouth shut, he wasn't fine anymore and he wasn't even sure he could speak any intelligible words anyway, and he stared dazedly at the diminishing figure of his screaming Pokémon. He made contact with something, it felt somewhat soft like a bush or something, and he heard screaming that wasn't his Pokémon's. He quickly deduced it to be his own, though he couldn't understand why; nothing really hurt. His landing had been soft hadn't it? Sure his head was pounding and everything felt and looked wrong but it couldn't be that bad, right? His head lulled to the side, and he winced at the pain it caused, and he saw a shadow shift in the background. It was large, slim, slightly hunched over, and extremely familiar but it disappeared before he could truly focus on it.

He thought that perhaps he should be more concerned by it, more aware of it, but focusing on anything seemed so hard right now. Everything seemed so hard right now, sleep seemed so much nicer. It seemed so much more inviting, and perhaps that's what he would do.

Yeah, he would take a nap and perhaps that would make him feel better.

~o~

They had gotten to him as quick as they positively could when she had come rushing towards them, sure gathering them took awhile but it was quicker with each one. Soon enough they were all there and had managed to get to the bottom of the cliff unharmed; the same could not be said for their trainer.

His eyes were closed shut, though they seemed tighter than when he normally slept, and his body shook and shifted, spreading around the small pool of blood around him. They didn't know what to do, they were never this injured and all those items he kept on him would do little to help him.

One of them scurried off into the bag, nose digging into it until it clicked open and the contents spilled out; it nudged out a roll of gauze and sighed. He would use this on them when they got injured and couldn't get to a Pokémon centre right away, while how much it work on this they had little idea it would at least cover it up. One of them sprayed some water on him, cleaning out the blood, while another dried him. With some effort they managed to sit him up and wrap up his wound.

They had no idea what to do from here, he was too injured to be moved too far and they were all hesitant in leaving, one of them would have to soon enough but for now they were all discontent with watching the uneven rise and fall of chest. He let out a quiet moan of discomfort and they responded with an equally quiet noise of sadness and worry. This was real, this was worrisome, and they had never expected to be in this position.

The grass behind them shifted and they instantly turned, battle ready, to protect the one so dear to them all. The figure stared at them blankly before his gaze shifted over to him, to Black, and he frowned. He moved towards Black and they all sat there, he would do a much better job at healing him as much as it would pain them to admit.

He lifted him gently, and aside from a small noise of annoyance followed by a quiet groan of pain Black seemed fine, and headed off back from where he came. The rest scrambling behind him as they took in what had just happened.

~o~

It felt like sleeping like on a bed of clouds, yet at the same time wearing clothes made of iron. He felt like he was floating on nothing, carefree and simple, yet weighed down by the world.

It hurt to move, every twitch, especially any movement around his head, sent waves of pain around his body. Yet he could not hear a sound of discomfort or pain leave his mouth, in fact he couldn't hear much of anything, the world seemed far too silent at the moment. He struggled to lift much too heavy eyelids to get a proper grasp on his surroundings, realizing that he had no idea how long he had been out, or what had happened to any of his beloved friends and companions. The shock of alarm that went through him as he realized that was enough to jolt his heavy, sleeping, eyelids awake and he was met with the dim lighting of wherever it was that he was. He was instantly thankful that where he was not a very bright place, he was unsure his eyes could take any form of even kind of bright light right now.

His head refused to move but he allowed his eyes to wander, taking in that he seemed to be in one of the caves of victory roads, but he had never seen one like this before. As he finished his look around his eyes caught a figure seated beside him, and he wondered how he had not noticed their presence right away given how close they were to him. His eyes lazily drifted towards what he could only assume to be his saviour and his heart stopped. Like, actually, stopped; he was sure he was dead it was the only way the site before him could ever be real. Because, well because it just couldn't.

"Black." He gave him a hint of a smile and Black felt fuzzy inside.

"... Ahh" Why couldn't he talk? Why did words not leave his mouth?

"You've been unconscious for over two weeks, you were badly injured, don't exert yourself."

"Ahh..." He was right there, years of searching and he was _right there_, he needed to speak. Needed to say something to him, yet nothing would leave his mouth, his throat burned at even the small noise he was managing to make.

"If you are wondering your companions are fine and will be happy to hear you are alright."

He smiled, though he wasn't sure if it was outwardly expressed, at the words. It made him happy to know that his friends were alright, that they had been well taken care of.

Though his smiled faded as the world began to blur; black spots appearing at random intervals to swim across his vision. He let out a noise of distress and the other stroked stray strands of hair away as he smiled sadly at him.

"You still need rest, go back to sleep, I promise to still be here when you awake again."

He wasn't sure why the words seemed to hurt him as deeply as they did.

~o~

The pain when he awoke this time felt so much worse, so much more real, and for some reason he took this at a good sign. He wasn't numb to it anymore, he could actually feel all that happened; that meant something right? Surely it meant he was healing, even if it was ever so slowly.

Opening his eyes was much easier this time; even if his pounding headache said otherwise. He was greeted once again with the dim light of what was probably a hidden cavern, and with a more alert mind he was able to properly look around this time. It wasn't any different than when he had seen it before but it still felt different as he looked around without feeling as though he would pass out at any moment. However, just like last time, he failed to notice the figure right beside him. It was her this time, and he felt a pit in his stomach as he worried that last time had simply been a dream. But as she noticed his gaze on hers she bounced and headed towards what appeared to be the entrance to another cavern.

"Wai-"he was cut off short however (though still inwardly cheered at the fact he could at least form words this time) when another, louder compared to his barely audible sound, voice spoke up.

"And what are you doing running out so excitedly" there was a pause with the small murmurings of his youngest companions before he spoke up again. "Really..." his voice lowered than and Black had to strain his hardest to catch the words, "perhaps I should come back at another moment." He sounded so hesitant and Black just wanted to yell and call him stupid, to just get in here already. But he knew his voice would fail him were he to try, so he was left with having to wait with what he would choose.

She answered for him however, all but dragging the elder into the room before leaving herself.

"... Black." Just like before there was a hint of a smile on his face, though he seemed far more hesitant this time.

"N." He smiled, the brightest smile he'd given any human in years, so happy that he had found him; that his journey was over.

"You got injured, what were you doing way out here with no means of contact?"

"Looking for you." He simply replied, and took minor joy at how startled the other looked at the simple declaration.

"... Why would you do that?" He pondered the question, though wondered more how he hadn't known, had his Pokémon not shared that simple fact with him. He couldn't figure out why they wouldn't have.

"You left so suddenly, I couldn't take it you know. It just didn't make sense." His sentences sounded choppy, and it hurt his head a bit to speak so much, but still he persisted. The overwhelming joy he felt meaning so much more than any pain at the moment.

"... My leaving... impacted you so greatly?" His face was red Black noticed, and he would be a liar if he were to say it didn't make him smile to see that.

"I thought I finally understood, what had happened, what would happen. That I understood you." He paused, closing his eyes and taking a break to ease his pounding head. "But I didn't, you just up and left when I thought we could finally be... friends."

"But I had done so much wrong, been so wrong."

"Yea"

"I did not think I deserved the freedom you were all allowing me."

"That's dumb, so dumb." And then he laughed, because that sounded dumb too.

"Are you alright Black?" The worry painting his voice sounded so painstakingly clear to him, and it made the butterflies in his stomach squirm like mad.

"Not sure. Been looking for you for years, and it felt so much like a lost cause and I felt like just giving up, quitting, so many times! But finally, finally, it happens and it takes getting critically to finally find you. And here you are, right in front of me. I mean, probably, for all I know I could be unconscious and dreaming, maybe that fall put me in a coma and this is all a dream... what a fucked up dream seriously can't even fix myself up for it how disappointing. And ano-"he stopped abruptly, interrupted by a sudden fit of coughs, stupid injury interrupting him.

"Uhm" The other stared at him at him but he waved a hand dismissively.

"Fine, fine, hey! Don't look at me like that really I'm fine."

"I have never seen you animated about anything." And it was true, excitable as he may be on occasion he was rarely this vocal, well loudly vocal. He couldn't really explain why either.

"I'm happy I guess," He paused and pondered for a second, "and it may or may not have something to do with the fact I bashed my head against the side of a mountain wall a couple times."

A look of alarm passed through N's eyes and Black had to bite back a life, and okay maybe he wasn't 100% okay. "Maybe I should drop you off at a hospital; a dark cave is not the best place for someone with an injury like yours."

"I'm fine, I'll be fine, and I am not leaving, not after everything I've done for this moment."

"Everything you've done?"

"You've been gone years, and I've been looking for you the entire time, I haven't seen everybody in far too long, I can't even remember the last time I spoke to my mother. Haha, it seems so sad when I say it out loud."

"Why?"

"... Why? Why." He closed his eyes for a second, thinking the question through. "I'll tell you," he began, barely opening one way to look at him, "but you have to come closer first."

"Closer, why?" He fiddled with his hands, obviously flustered by the proposal.

"Because I'm tired and my throat hurts from talking so much now come on."

He hesitated a bit, hovering in spot for awhile before finally leaning so his face was mere inches from his. His expression stoic, but unable to hide the red tint that adorned his features.

"This is why" he finally answered, lifting his head to steal a quick and chaste kiss from the other, who sputtered in response.

"That's my first kiss you know, probably yours too, now I'm tired and going to sleep," yawning softly to show his point, "try to be here when I wake up."

"W-wait!"

"Mmm, love you too." And then he was gone, chest rising up and down slowly as he mumbled blissfully in sleep; N left blushing like a madman at what had just happened.

.

.

.

The sun shone so brightly yet Black had found himself starting to like the overly bright mass in the sky. Its glowing rays seemed to cover him like a blanket and there was something calming about the way it seemed to do this. He smiled softly and raised a hand to brush some hair out of his face, wincing when it so roughly touched his bandaged head.

He was fine enough now, able to walk around and do much of anything, though he was banned from any sort of heavy lifting and he got some pretty bad headaches from time to time. Still; he was fine, a lot better than he had been over a month ago, and he did not regret any of it at all.

"You shouldn't be outside by yourself Black."

"Well you pretty much stay in that dumb old cave all day and like never leave. The only reason you found me that day is because your Zoroak spotted me and told you. Besides fresh air is good for wounds, my mother told me that once I think."

"Still, at least take one of your friends with you when you leave, there is still a chance you could pass out should you over exert yourself."

"I'm like 10 feet from the cave entrance and all of them are around, you are being too much of a worry-wart N, you need to calm down."

"I think you need to treat this injury with the severity it deserves."

"So annoying!" He practically sang, enjoying the indignant blush that graced the others features.

"Well excuse me for caring so much about someone so dear to me." It was his turn to blush and he huffed at the triumphant expression the other dared to wear because of it.

"Excuse me for wanting to see natural daylight after being cooped up in a dim cave for over a month."

"I'm rather sure an excuse loses value if it's used in succession."

"A month N, a _whole month!"_ He cried out, "Who cares about repeating an excuse I need to make up for lost sunlight, in fact I need to do it for the both of us; look how pale you are!"

The other frowned but said nothing, preferring to take a seat beside the other. "I still think my worries have proper foundation!"

"And I think your worried can suck it! Live life on the edge, go outside, be a rebel." He said it as a joke and by the way the others brows furrowed he could tell the other knew.

It was silent for a bit, the wind blowing gently as they sat together side by side.

"You'll be all healed up soon."

"Yea."

"And then you'll leave"

"With you though"

"... Right"

"Don't you chicken out on me! It's too late for that, we made a deal."

"We did no such thing."

"Hmph, I just thought you'd want to stay with your _boyfriend." _ And he totally did not have to resist cheering at the others stunned silence.

"Are you sure this will be alright..."

"Completely 100% sure, if anything they'll be mad at me for being gone so long without as much of a word."

"But that was because of me."

"You were not the reason I couldn't bother to tell anyone where I was for years."

"But-"

"You say but too much, you need a new word."

"I do not!"

"Great comeback oh Prince N" He probably deserved the hit on the head, no matter how much it stung. "Seriously though, it will be fine, I promise."

"Promise?" He took the other's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze, smiling brightly when the other turned to look at him. His expression softened after a moment and he leaned, taking a moment to stare into the practically glowing green eyes of the other, before kissing him softly and gently. And he wasn't sure how it made N feel but he hoped it felt just like the warm hug it gave him.

"Promise." He finally replied, leaning his forehead against the other, hair brushing at the others lips.

He was certainly glad he had never given up on his search, because he wasn't sure he would have ever been happy without moments like this one right here, with anyone that wasn't N.

* * *

**Word Count: **6,130

**Nat: **Wow, even longer than my other BlackxN one shot, fucking amazing what is a short one-shot.

Anyways, this is based off BW2 where someone (I think it's Cheren?) tells you that the former champion (because I linked with my bw1 it said my trainer name!) had disappeared too, i can't remember the exact dialogue but it was something along those lines and that line always inspired my isshushipping heart.

So here we have it, a one-shot about Black's journey to find N (completely and utterly gay), it's a purposefully vague story; Black's Pokémon are never once named, though some descriptions are made (ones female, he has at least one flying and water type, the small one doesn't know psychic type moves) for the purpose of you filling in the blanks with whatever you want. The story also works if you switch black with n so i think that's neat.

Anyways, that's pretty much it for this one-shot, I may or may not post a second chapter from N's point of view but don't count on it. (And lol what was Blacks characterization I took from all over the place don't even look at me)

Until the next time my heart desires some pokemon i bid you all a dieu~

[btw for a time frame on how awesome my writing skills are I started this like 3 days after xy came out, wrote around 300 words, dropped it and then picked it back up over this weekend and finished it up today, truly amazing no]

But for real now, good bye, and Please review! It would be greatly appreciated


End file.
